Realize
by AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe
Summary: If you just realize what I just realized.'We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now.' Two friends take a leap of faith into the unknown. Callica, Songfic like
1. 2 weeks later in the cafeteria

This is the first fanfic I've ever posted here. It's not that great. I know. But hopefully I can improve it before it's finished. So in the mean time please R&R.

Disclaimer: All the characters that appear in this story belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

* * *

Callie's POV

When I walked into the cafeteria today, I wasn't expecting to see her at one of the tables. But there she is, sitting at a table near the back of the room. Instead of walking up to her I turn around and walk out of the cafeteria. I go over to a window to look at my reflection. My hair is a little messy. _I should have curled it this morning. _I'm not wearing any makeup. _I should have at least put some lip gloss on._ But I guess it's not that bad for this time of day.

I use my hand as a brush to make sure my hair is laying down and I tuck the stray strands behind my ears. I straighten my scrub top and roll up the sleeves of my thermal. I take one last look at myself before I go back inside.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and then I walk up to her table.

"Hey".

She looks at me and for a second her eyes get big. She wasn't expecting to see me today. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

She starts putting her files together so I can sit down. But I stop her.

"Not here. There are too many ears in here. I was hoping we could go somewhere else."

She nods, picks her stuff up, and follows me out of the cafeteria. I lead her to nearest on-call room. I go in first and wait for her to come in after me. She comes in and locks the door behind us.

"So what did --"

I cut her off with a kiss. I couldn't help myself. When we break apart, I can't look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just...I missed you. I missed you a lot. I haven't seen you in two weeks Erica. I know two weeks isn't really that long. But they felt like two years."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize to me."

She cups my chin with her hand and turns my head so we're face to face.

"I missed you too."

She gives my cheek a small pat before moving her hand away.

"You said that you wanted to talk."

"Right. We do need to talk. -- Tonight after our shifts are over, we need to meet somewhere."

"We could go to your place. You'll probably be more comfortable there."

"I don't know what Cristina's plans are for tonight. I want to talk to you without any interruptions. We should go to your place."

"Okay. I'll see you after work."

We say goodbye and go back to work.


	2. The Talk

Please R&R.

* * *

Callie's POV

I got to her house before she did. Instead of using the spare key to let myself in, I sat down on the porch and waited for her to get there. About 10-15 minutes later was pulling up in her driveway. I stood up when she got out of her car. We didn't speak to each other then. She just opened the front door and we went inside. Erica went off in one direction to put her stuff down. I went into the living room and settled on the couch. Erica joined me with two drinks in her hand. She handed me one and sat on the opposite end of the couch. I took a sip of my mine and sat it down on the coffee table.

"You've been avoiding me, and I've been avoiding you. Two weeks ago we kissed.-- For two weeks we hid behind our work and pretended that the kiss didn't happen."

I stand up and start pacing the floor.

"I didn't mean to kiss you."

I look at her and I see the hurt that has appeared on her face. She wants to say something, but she can't seem to find the right words.

"Before you say anything just hear me out.--I'm not saying that I regret it because I don't. And you shouldn't either okay."

She releases a sigh of relief and nods.

"When I approached you outside the hospital that night I hadn't planned on kissing you. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I wanted to tell you. But the words wouldn't come out. I looked at your lips and thought I should try showing you instead."

I stop pacing and kneel in front her. For a second I rest my hands on top of hers. Then I slowly bring one up to Erica's face and let it rest on her cheek.

"The way that I feel about you right now, I have never felt this way about another woman before. I don't know what I'm doing Erica. I don't know how it all works. But I do know that I want to be with you. We don't have to rush into anything right now. We can just take things one day at a time until we're both ready and comfortable enough to have a serious relationship."

Erica gets up so fast that I almost fall over. I steady myself and sit on the couch again. She's pacing the floor while managing to look everywhere but at me. We sit in silence for, I don't know how long.-- I can't take it anymore. So I get up and turn on the radio.

"#5 on the countdown tonight is 'Realize' by Colbie Caillat."

Take time to realize

That your warmth is, crashing down on in

Take time to realize

That I am on your side

Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

Take time to realize

Oh-oh I'm on your side

Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?

Take time to realize

This all can pass you by

Didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

But, it's not always the same, no, it's never same

If you don't feel it too

If you meet me half way, if you would meet me halfway

It could be the same for you

If you just realize what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder

Just realize what I just realized

If you just realized what I just realized

Missed out on each other now

Missed out on each other now

Realize

Realize

Realize

Realize

The song ends and I turn off the radio. I feel tears running down my face, but I don't wipe them away. I look over at her and I see that she's crying too. She walks up to me and puts our hands together.

"I am afraid of taking this step with you because I've never done this before. But, I have feelings for you and I want to be with you."

I pull her for a quick hug and then let her go.

"No rushing. One day at a time."

"That's right."

"I can do that."

She yarns as she says this.

"It's late. I should go."

"If our schedules for tomorrow will allow it, we could have lunch together."

"Sounds good to me."

She walks me to the door and we share a sweet goodbye kiss. I leave her house feeling like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.


End file.
